


anxious(tm)

by saythe8



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: COMFORT WONHUI, Established Relationship, I FEEL LIKE I DID GYUHAO DIRTY SO I'M WRITING WONHUI, I SWEAR THIS ONE WILL BE MORE COHERENT, I WANT TO MAKE UP FOR THE GRODY ASS GYUHAO I MADE EARLIER, M/M, THIS IS MY APOLOGY, Wonhui - Freeform, thank you for reading this shitstorm, there's a minor alcohol reference but no actual alcohol consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saythe8/pseuds/saythe8
Summary: wen junhui had it all. the looks, the talent, the self confidence. the one thing he didn't have? the cure to his little (read: big) bouts of anxiety.(or rather, wonhui have a tearful moment)





	anxious(tm)

**Author's Note:**

> i feel bad. really bad for making that gyuhao smut. it hasn't even been twelve hours since i posted that, but i've already freaked out about how bad it is and almost deleted it about three times. i feel like i did them dirty, so to cleanse myself, i'm writing this. enjoy dhjdfh
> 
> (started at 14:55, finished at 20:25)

wen junhui loves being an idol. he loves dancing and hearing the crowd cheer. he loves the beat and the feeling. he loves the lights and the energy when preforming. but most of the time, the cheering wasn't for him. it wasn't at him. he was one of the post unpopular members of his own group, which wasn't too surprising considering that there was so many of them. he had fans, he could at least admit that, but he didn't hear as many people yelling his name when he sang the one or two lines he ever had. the only time his name was yelled loudly was when the fanchants included his name or when he was fucking his boyfriend. (oh i'm sorry did i forget to mention that?) speaking of his boyfriend...

jeon wonwoo was a good man. he loved his boyfriend with all his heart, but his boyfriend was rather.. closed off. he didn't really let him do anything when he was feeling down, which wonwoo knew when that was. as much as junhui tried to hide it, wonwoo's been with him long enough to _know._ junhui starts looking down more often, cracking a knuckle for every minute that passes by. it's minor, really, but wonwoo knows. junhui's anxious a lot. he can tell. but the one time he tried comforting him about it, junhui didn't let him. junhui just pushed him away and ran to the room he shared with soonyoung, leaving wonwoo with an ache in his chest that he wasn't too sure about.

junhui has never let wonwoo see him cry. he's never wonwoo see him break down and be vulnerable, because wen junhui is wen junhui, the egotistical pretty boy, and he doesn't cry. he couldn't cry. he can't cry when somebody blows him off after he asks a question, he can't cry when somebody says something minor that just really hits home. he has to smile and laugh and nod and pretend like he's okay because wen junhui is an _idol_ and idols don't _cry._ pretty boys don't cry. wen junhui doesn't cry.

but oh does he cry. he cries over small things like when soonyoung commented on his accent, or when a fan posted a comment about how his hair looked a little odd on him. wen junhui is a sensitive, anxious, and easily saddened chinese actor and idol, who oh so needs somebody to offer their shoulder so he can cry on. but junhui is _terrible_ at sharing his feelings. it's like he bottles them up and let's them sit there for years, letting his emotions age like a fine wine. a wine that he'd rather really chug down, maybe to fill his mind with mush and so he could forget about how vulnerable he really was. but he can't do that. he can't get drunk because he might cry anyway, blabbing out his problems for anyone to hear. for anyone to _judge._ he doesn't wanna wake up with a hangover either, because most hangover cures are nasty and he burdens wonwoo with enough.

wonwoo really thinks otherwise though, because he's worried for junhui. like, really worried. they're been dating for a couple months now, and it just seems like wonwoo isn't getting anywhere closer to breaking junhui's facade. wonwoo just really wants to talk to his boyfriend, be the exact shoulder that junhui craves.

but junhui being junhui, he doesn't crack.

until now anyway.

on a particularly bad day, junhui usually just avoids people. he doesn't really speak much, and he only smiles at the good things. like pizza. or a compliment. (because even on bad days, wen junhui couldn't let himself loose) but today happened to be different. today, the rest of the group was out of the house, which left for only junhui. it was their free day, but junhui wasn't feeling it. he didn't want people looking at him, _judging him,_ so he just stayed in his room, not even going to the bathroom first thing as usual. because today he was home, all alone, and today, he was going to cry. he was going to cry his fucking guts out, finally releasing whatever stupid emotional wine he's bottled up. it's been a while since he's been able to do that.

so junhui decides to get up, shoving off his sheets and sitting up so he could look at the mirror he has on the door frame. it was squarely aimed in his direction, which was usually how he liked it in the morning, but today he didn't like it. not one bit. he hated it. so he started tearing up. and then sniffling. and finally he started crying, not stopping the full blown hiccups and sobs that escaped his throat. he _really_ wasn't okay. but it was fine, because now he was crying and he'd be jus-

the door opening stopped his train of thought as the one and only jeon wonwoo stepped into his room, causing junhui to basically dive back under the sheets. curled up in the fetal position but still facing the door, he couldn't let his boyfriend see him like this. not like this. it's pathetic. he's crying over nothing! just a couple of stupid dumb remarks about his appearance and the way he acts. that's all. it's stupid! stupid.

a sudden weight on the bed and arms trying to wrap themselves around his torso disagree though, and junhui reaches up and tries to furiously wipe the tears that leave his eyes. and then he hiccups again, which causes wonwoo to frown and move an arm up to the sheet covering junhui up and pulls it down enough to see his face. all red eyed and snot coming out of his nose, wonwoo thinks that it's time junhui lets his facade go. and junhui unspokenly agrees, his face scrunching up until he couldn't take it anymore. he bawls into wonwoo's chest, and wonwoo soothes him by running his hand through his hair and whispering things like "i love you". junhui holds onto the back of wonwoo's shirt, scrunching up the fabric when he clenches his fist. junhui wants to stop crying. he wants to stop looking so ugly and pathetic. but he won't. the tears keep coming and he keeps hiccuping and wonwoo keeps running his hands through his hair and it feels so _nice_ that it makes junhui cry harder, sobbing until he's ridden the whole session out.

junhui is the first to push back, face stained with tears and snot and who knows what else he managed to cry out. wonwoo's shirt is a mess, and junhui goes to blabber an apology, for his shirt, for crying, for _everything_ really, but wonwoo smiles softly and shakes his head. "it's okay junhui. it's okay to cry sometimes." that nearly sends junhui into another crying fit again, because wonwoo is simply too _nice_ to him. "b-but i.." wonwoo shushes him, unbuttoning his own shirt. "i said it was okay. i don't mind really." junhui raises an eyebrow when wonwoo shrugs off the shirt, but then gasps softly when wonwoo hugs him into his chest again. _"it's warm."_ junhui thinks, nose still stuffed with snot. "i love you wen junhui, and i know how sad you are sometimes. it's okay to cry with me, i really don't mind." wonwoo pauses, inhaling and exhaling softly into the space above junhui's head before continuing. "actually, when you need to cry, please call for me. i'll drop anything i'm doing to help you out junhui. please. okay?" junhui is taken aback, mouth opening slightly in surprise. "okay love?" wonwoo questions again, and this time junhui nods, slinging an arm over his torso to hug him back.

maybe he could stop drinking his emotional wine alone now.

**Author's Note:**

> this is another mess i'm sorry fkjskjfhs. anyway. i actually cried writing this, because i just love junhui so much and writing him crying just made me so EMOTIONAL fdjhd i'm a wreck. ALSO i know that junhui is a lot more popular then when seventeen started, but he's still not as popular as say,,, jeonghan or hansol, which is bullshit bc wen junhui is a talented ass man. (no shade towards either of them though, i love those babes) IT'S JUST. junhui needs more stans okay. that's all i wanted to say okay i'm done dfkjhdk i hope you enjoyed reading


End file.
